


Heart Beat

by spaced_unicorn



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, lowercase story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_unicorn/pseuds/spaced_unicorn
Summary: i did a thing





	Heart Beat

"dance with me!"

"......okay..."

they hum, swaying to the non-existent beat. 

"....i love you, you know?"

"i love you too! you're so shy... awe~"

the taller one blushed and gave small smile.

"you're so eccentric..."

"hmm.. it's kinda like opposites attract!" 

they giggled.

suddenly, the taller one was kissed by the shorter one.

"I love you lots, Saihara-kun!"

"Love you too, Kaede.."


End file.
